The Contract
by ladyjadeite
Summary: What would Cho do to get Cedric back? AU Alternate Universe story set between GoF and OotP. Cedric Diggory x Cho Chang. Angst and romance. cedriccho, chocedric, cdcc Ch. 8 is one ending, Ch.9 and 10 is the alternate ending.
1. The Contract

For Quiet Charm's Lazarus Challenge...

**Title:** The Contract  
**Summary:** Cedric _lives_.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** another _looong_ one (hopefully just eight chapters)  
**Author's Note:** Completely AU, unless it could have happened during the summer between GoF and OotP. Also, taking the liberty of changing last names since they will be 're-born', and taking liberty with school systems.

0

It is a _powerful_ binding magical contract, one that cannot be broken once entered, for the consequences of breaking such a contract would be her very existence, her very life. That was why no one told her the spell existed, and why she told no one herself when she found it while researching in the library.

Hogwarts was deserted, most students gone as the school entered its summer holidays. The train schedule was more infrequent now, but Cho had arranged to take the very last one. Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to understand, and gave his approval, and her parents had obliged after much argument. She told them she had a few things to wrap up, and they reluctantly gave her the _space_ and time she _needed_.

Cedric had _died_ and that was _that_. No explanations. They said nothing could bring him back, that "avada kedavra" was the final utmost unforgivable curse. She refuses to believe them, and glues herself to the library in search of a solution.

And she finds one. This would be it. And it is a _contract_ in every sense of the word. Stipulations, exemptions, conditions. But she is a Ravenclaw, and detailed explanations do not frighten her.

He would be reborn. In the muggle world. With no memories of his parents or his life or of _her_.

In exchange, she would give up all her magical powers. Become a squib if she is fortunate. If not, she would lose her memories as well. And right now, she desperately wishes to keep her memories as those are all that she has left.

And her memories belong to her, and to her alone. She cannot share them with him or with anyone. If he begins to remember the past, if the memory charm breaks, then the contract will dissolve and he will... disappear again.

She takes a deep breath and draws her quill across a parchment. She knows what she needs to do and writes a letter to her parents. They were - they are - in love. They should know _how_ she feels. They should _understand_. But as tears start to blur the ink, she knows they will be angry with her. _I'm sorry, Mum, Dad._

She signs her letter and seals it. The book of incantations beckons her, and she draws up a new scroll. She recites the spell clearly, pronouncing every word as she should, and starts to feel a haze. _Be confident,_ she reminds herself, _and believe._


	2. Reborn

**A/N:** I changed their last names to denote they were "reborn". Don't worry - it'll make more sense later.

0

"Cedric!" A voice shrills angrily, echoing off the walls of the St. Agnes school. "Cedric Pattinson! You come back here immediately!"

He laughs and hurdles over the stone wall, and crashes into a bewildered but cute girl. "Ss.. sorry."

Scratch that. She's not cute, she's _beautiful_. Especially when she ducks her head, embarrassed by his display. Sister Margarita coughs from beside the girl and stares pointedly at him.

"Cedric, have you been hiding Sister Abigail's ruler? Again?" Sister Margarita asks seriously, and the girl tries not to smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He says.

The nun raises her arm and points in Sister Abigail's direction. "Go! You know what you need to do."

Cedric sighs and sulks off. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, Cho." Sister Margarita turns to the young girl. "It would do you good, dear, if you steer clear away from Mr. Pattinson. He would be a bad influence on a proper young lady as yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." She nods.

"You are smart; your entrance exam results were exemplary." Sister Margarita continues. "If you continue in the same manner, you will no doubt excel in your studies here and pave a better future for yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good child." Sister Margarita smiles and ushers her inside.

0

"What's your name?" Cedric catches her in the courtyard, reading quietly on a bench. His words come out sputtered as he munches on an apple, and he quickly wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

She looks at him, then murmurs her reply. "Cho."

"That's pretty." He says and sits besides her. "You're new here, aren't you?"

She nods. "I was at St. Mary's, but..."

"Right." He says. "The fire."

"They said that they had to split the students between four schools..."

"And you ended up here."

"Right." She gives him a half-smile and returns to her book.

"Do you like butterbeer?" He lowers his voice. "Cuz some of us kids are going out later tonight..."

She blinks in surprise. "Is that allowed?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them." He winks. "So what do you say?"

"I.. I'm sorry. I can't."

He shrugs. "I kinda figured you were a goody two-shoes..."

"Am I?" She watches him walk away. "I don't remember..."

0

They are running, laughing, flying. _Flying!_ Cho wakes up with a start. Her mind is spinning and she catches her breath.

"Cedric?" she whispers and covers her face with her hands.

0

It only takes a few placed questions in the girls' dormitory and Cho learns everything she needs to know about Cedric Pattinson. Last year at St. Agnes, with many friends and is considered to be the 'king' of the school. Like all of the students there, his parents died when he was young and he has no other relatives. Hands off, ladies. He has been _claimed_ by Rebecca Parker, the self-proclaimed 'queen' of the school (who will be _thankfully_ graduating next year as well), and most of the girls have learned never to cross her. Funny thing is he has never acknowledged any relationship between the two of them, the girls snigger. Oh, and he is a big flirt and a good kisser (a few willingly admit after making sure Rebecca is no where around to eavesdrop).

Summer classes at St. Agnes are short, and Cho finds herself busy studying and taking exams to place her in the appropriate level of classes she can take next term. It doesn't help when she has partial amnesia (she remembers Calculus and English, but doesn't remember when her birthday is and what her favorite food is); and it doesn't help that she overheard the doctors saying it was all psychological (due to the trauma of losing her parents at a young age and then the trauma of the fire). She _wants_ to remember and gets frustrated at only remembering _bits_.

And the _bits_ she does remember make no sense. Like chasing after a golden ball with wings. Or writing with a quill (_honestly, how many people write with quills anymore?_). Or trying to eat a chocolate covered frog and having it hop out of her hand (_that had to be gross, right?_). And the strangest had to be Cedric catching her when she fell out of the sky. What trauma could have been so bad that it made her imagine all these fantastical things? She sighs.

Maybe if she avoids Cedric, she won't dream about him. She knows it's absolutely normal to do so (all the girls say them dream about him) but she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to dream about him dressed up in a tuxedo and taking her to a ball (_like that would ever happen!_) or about him giving her butterfly hair-clips for her birthday. After all, he's just a boy. And he's going to leave at the end of the summer.

Still, the orphanage is small and Cedric's schedule is erratic. One morning, when she is 99.9 percentsure he wouldn't be there until later (Sophie told her that he was tutoring her in the afternoon), she quietly studies in the library. Derivatives are easy; integration, though, is a bit harder, and she loses herself re-reading her Calculus notes.

"Good morning, Cho." His voice startles her and she jumps.

"He--hello, Cedric." She turns back to her notes. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Early?" He repeats and gives her a lopsided grin. "It's almost ten o'clock."

"Oh?" The surprise on her face is evident. She confirms his statement with a glance at her watch, and then starts gathering her belongings. "I didn't realize."

"You don't have to leave on my account." His grin grows. "You do know that the library is big enough for the both of us."

"Apparently, not big enough for your ego though." She doesn't know where the words come from, but she figures it would be easier for her if he didn't like her.

But his grin never falls. "You wound me, Ms. Leung."

"You'll survive, Mr. Pattinson." She pushes her chair in and swings her bag onto her shoulder.

"I suppose this means you don't need help on your Calculus homework."

She raises her eyebrow. "At least, you're smart enough to figure that out."

"Are you smart enough to take me up on it?" He counters.

She shakes her head. "I can do fine on my own, thank you."

He keeps his grin and never misses a beat. "Then how about going to the movies with me on Friday? You know, movies are more fun in shared company."

"No thanks." She makes her way to the exit.

"Why not? It's not against school rules to go to the movies."

She throws a grin over her shoulder. "No, but hasn't it occurred to you? Maybe I just don't _like_ you."

"Nah. Everyone likes me." He says and she chuckles on her way out.


	3. The Chase

**A/N:** And so it continues...

0

Cedric might be simple - as in _uncomplicated_ - but he isn't stupid. He knows the new girl is purposely avoiding him. And he can't figure out why. She seems so nice when he sees her helping the younger kids with their science homework, and he remembers watching their project with soap bubbles and surface tension. She smiles a lot when she's with her friends, and they chat her ears off. She even has a pleasant contentment doing chores. But whenever he approaches, or tries to talk to her, the light in her eyes disappear and she runs from him. Not always literally, of course, but there was that one time...

_"Cho!" He called out in the middle of the corridor, watching her approach from the opposite direction. She was carrying a few books and had almost passed him when he tried to stop her. She only slowed in her steps. _

"Hey, Cedric." She spoke breathlessly. She turned, but kept walking (backwards now) in the direction she was proceeding.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sorry. Gotta run. Sister Angela needs these books." She lifted them slightly, then proceeded to race off.

He would have excused her for that. But when he tried to insert himself into her friends' conversation...

_"Cho!" He tried again. This time, she and four other girls were walking, purses in hand, across the courtyard to the gates. _

"Yes, Cedric?" She sounded a bit irritated, but he ignored that and continued.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sorry, Cedric." She said. "We're on our way out."

"Maybe I could tag along."

"We're going shopping."

"Sounds like fun."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure, if you want to discuss feminine hygiene."

He turned crimson and she just smirked. The other girls had the decency to look equally embarrassed and shocked. They quickly pulled her away, and he saw her laughing as they walked out.

Well, two can play at that game. He had wanted to ask her out in private, but if he had to ask her in public, then so be it.

_"Cho!" He placed himself in front of her and her friends, blocking their direct route to the girls' dormitory. "Would you like to go out sometime?" _

The girls surrounding her started to giggle and whisper to each other, smiling in approval. Cho, however, narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't your girlfriend object?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh?" She gave him a slightly amused look. "You might want to inform Rebecca of that then."

"Rebecca?" He frowned. "We're not dating. We never were."

"Sure..." Her tone carried her disbelief. She sidestepped him with her friends in tow, ending the conversation like that.

He was sure to speak to Rebecca after that. He thought it would have been solved, that any misunderstanding cleared. But it didn't make him happy to see the big bruise on Cho's cheek the next day. He didn't believe her excuse - that she fell on the concrete - not when he noticed Rebecca's split lip later in the day. He tried to apologize, but Cho only rolled her eyes. _"You have nothing to be sorry about," she said right before she walked away. "You didn't push me. I tripped."_

But he knew the truth, and it hurt him to think that he was the one responsible. So, he kept his distance for a while. It didn't help, though; he kept thinking about her, the warmth in her expression when she spoke to her friends, the melody in her laugh when other boys flirted with her, the care in her eyes when she consoled the younger children. And it made him confused that she acted that way to everyone but him. And it made him jealous when the guys would mention her.

_Ken plopped on the couch in the boys dormitory. "I just asked Cho out." _

Cedric's ears perked at the sound of her name, but he tried to speak with a nonchalant attitude. "What did she say?"

"She said she was flattered, but that she wasn't interested in dating anyone right now."

"Girls." Cedric hid his delight with a shrug. "What can you do?"

Ken laughed and shrugged himself. "No loss. I hear Rebecca's available. I think I'll ask her to the movies."

"You do that." Cedric nodded.

It was, of course, what he wanted to hear. Not the asking Cho out part, but the Rebecca part. If Ken was able to gain Rebecca's attention, then Cho would be free from her wrath and free to date him. Cedric can't help smiling when he remembers what happened the following day.

_"Cho!" He called again. She stopped abruptly in her walk across the courtyard. She looked up, surprised to find him kneeling overhead on a branch of the center oak tree. "Here!" _

He passed her an orange tabby. She looked at the cat, then at him, and then around, noticing the kids on the other side of St. Agnes' gates. Putting two and two together, she walked the cat over to them and smiled as she handed them their pet. Their own smiles brightened, yelling a "Thanks!", as they rushed off.

She walked back, as he jumped down. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." She noticed his torn shirt and the scratches on his arm. Automatically, she pulled a handkerchief out of her skirt and started to blot his cuts.

"The cat?" She asked.

"Actually, the tree." He grinned. He couldn't resist adding, "So, you can_ be nice to me." _

Once he said it, he regretted it. She stiffened and the smile fell from her face. She dropped his arm. "Only when you deserve it."

She was about to walk away when he blurted, "Let's go out sometime."

She gave him an incredulous look. "When will you get it through your thick head that I don't want to go out with you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like_ you." She stressed. _

"What better way to get to know me better?" Cedric pressed on. "Let me change your mind."

She almost rolled her eyes, but stopped herself. "Are you a glutton for punishment? I haven't been the nicest person to you."

"I want to crack that shell you keep hiding under." He knew he hit the nail on the head when a startled look slipped through her mask of irritation. She was quick to resume her annoyed expression though.

"Do you know you're very stubborn?"

"I prefer the term 'persistent'." He grinned again.

She pursed her lips. "Fine. One date on one condition."

"Anything."

"If after this date_" - she said the word with much disdain - "if my feelings haven't changed, and I still don't want to date you, you won't ask me out again." _

"Deal." He thrust his hand out and she looked at it for a moment before shaking it. "Shall we make it tonight?"

"No." She shook her head. "Two weeks from Friday."

"Sounds good." He couldn't stop grinning. This time, she did roll her eyes and walk away.

At least, now, Cedric has time to plan. A fun, romantic evening to convince Cho that he is irresistible. Or at least, worthy of a second date. Because she didn't say anything about him asking her out after a second date. He smiles inwardly. Maybe then, she would _like_ him as much as he already liked her.

On any other day, he knows he would be thinking about ways to impress her without looking like he was trying to impress her. Today is different, though, and his mind drifts somewhere else. He usually is good at distracting himself from the truth of the day, mainly on the days leading up, but he can never escape the full blow of the day itself. Not that he would want to, he reminds himself. It is the pain and the sorrow that keeps the memory alive.

He sits alone in an empty classroom facing the west as the afternoon sun starts to drop in the sky. His friends are outside enjoying the day, but they know better than to strong-arm him into joining them.

The door squeaks open and he turns, surprised to see Cho with her nose buried in a book. She looks up, mirroring his surprise. She hastily folds the book and steps back. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

"Don't go." His voice must echo his pain because she doesn't leave. Instead, she hesitantly places her book on a desk and slowly approaches him.

"Are you okay?" She pulls a chair out and sits down across from him.

"I'm fine." He tries to give a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "As fine as can be expected, anyways."

She doesn't say anything, but her presence speaks volumes to him. He swallows. "My parents died today. Twelve years ago, to be exact."

"I'm sorry." She says and he knows she's sincere.

"The thing is... I don't remember much of them..." He continues. "Vague images mostly. Feelings."

She reaches out and places a comforting hand on his. He looks a little surprised by her gesture, but he stares at her hand in his. "I wish I remembered more."

He's not sure; he must look depressed or lost, because she instantly hugs him. It's an awkward hug, their knees are touching, and she is leaning into him, but it feels nice. He parts his legs and scoots forward to hold her tighter. She must not mind, since she's not pulling away. He closes his eyes, inhaling the scent of her hair. For some reason, it comforts him.

To his disappointment, she eventually pulls away. Her gaze drifts outside and she stands. "I better go. It's getting close to supper time."

"Right." He looks to see the twilight sun in the horizon. He nods, surprised that time had flown so quickly by. "Thanks for..."

He doesn't know quite what to say. She nods, her smile simple and reassuring. He returns it. She takes her book and walks out.

He watches her leave, and his eyes grow more serious. Yes, he wants to definitely win her heart. It would only be fair, as his already belongs to her.


	4. Fairytales and Dragons

**A/N:** When loving someone requires sacrifice...

0

She's not sure why she did what she did. She has no time for teenage infatuation, not when she has more important things to do - like piecing together her past. She wants desperately for him to just... _hate_ her. Or at least, dislike her and have no interest in her whatsoever. And she thinks she was doing a good job of being a "bitch" - she shudders at the word - whenever he was around. But then, he just had to look so... honest, and pained, and... _real_. And he wasn't flirting or teasing or being a cocky arse. He was acting very much like - and she hates to admit this - her dream Cedric.

Her dreams are more vivid to her than any memory she can cling to. She doesn't understand this. Instead of remembering the fire and anything _tangible_, she sees owls, and cauldrons, and -_she knows this can't be right_- snow indoors! And she sees Cedric donned in yellow and black -_colors he never wears at St. Agnes' because he's not a bumblebee for goodness' sake_- but yet... they seem to suit him. And he's caring, warm, and protective, and every bit as much a Prince Charming as there ever was.

That must be it, she convinces herself. She reads about dream interpretations off the internet. He must represent her idea of love. Maybe she had a boyfriend in her past that looked like him. It can't mean she loves Cedric himself, can it? And her head is pretty good at following the rationale. Her heart, however, disobeys. Even when the girls tell her that she is just the "flavor of the month" and he's used to getting his own way.

It was, of course, easier when Rebecca wanted him. But now she's off with her own "flavor of the month", and the other girls aren't as aggressive in their affections for him. They would rather pine away their feelings, and love him from afar. Heck, if she had the choice, Cho would choose that too. But he keeps singling her out. And now they have that _date_ coming up. She sighs. Maybe after that, he'd realize she's boring and nothing special, and he wouldn't ask her out again. Then, she could get back to discovering herself.

Nothing goes how she plans, and she resigns to that fact. Just today, Sister Catherine asked her to wait for Cedric at the back entrance to help him carry groceries. Naturally, she couldn't say no. So, she takes a broom and sweeps the cobblestones as she waits.

She looks up as the wind blows her hair away from her face. He's approaching on bike, a couple brown bags tied to the front and back baskets. His hair is tousled and shines under the morning sun. His eyes light up when he sees her standing there watching him. He smiles and she gives him a friendly smile in return. It darkens and her eyes widen. A car backs up rather quickly into the alley, and Cedric isn't paying attention. The car clips him, screeches to a halt, and she screams.

Everything happens so suddenly. She doesn't remember dropping the broom, nor racing to his side. There's blood on his face and she hears a crowd of murmur start to form. Spilled milk and crushed eggs line the pavement, and she's afraid when she sees how badly his bicycle is mangled. Because if it looks that bad, Cedric must be in worse condition. She doesn't know if she can touch him, but she reaches to hold his hand. Tears flow unrestrained. "Please, Cedric! You can't die now. Not when I gave up my life for you."

The words spill out and she gasps. She stands just as the adults arrive, barking orders for an ambulance and for the crowd to dissipate. She runs. She doesn't know where to go, so she buries herself in her room. For days. Just leaving for meals and for the lavatory. The girls tell her that he's fine. It looked worse than what it was and he was lucky to walk away (not literally, of course) with just bruises and a mild concussion.

In the dining hall, she times her entries, and walks in the middle of the students so she can avoid the spot next to him. She makes it a point not to look at him, forces herself to ignore him when he calls her name. He _can't_ remember her; he's not allowed to remember _them_; her dreams are _her_ memories, not his, not theirs. The contract blazes behind her eyes. She knows this is what she has to do to protect him.

But she can't stay locked in her room forever. Not when the seven year-olds drag her outside to play with soap bubbles again. It's something she misses, laughing and forgetting. She should have known Cedric would find her there in the courtyard, blowing a bubble out a metal hoop. He smiles at them, but his eyes look hurt and she knows it is directly reserved for her. The children rush around him and ask him to tell them a story. They beg her to stay and she sighs, gathering one in her lap as they sit on the grass.

"Once upon a time," Cedric takes a deep breath and winks at them. "There lived a prince."

"Was he as handsome as you?" The girl on Cho's lap asks, causing an erupt of giggles from the girls. Cho teases her in a soft whisper. "Pretty young to start flirting, hmm?"

"Only if you want him to be." Cedric grins. "Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. There lived a prince."

"Did he live in a castle?" Another asks, just to be elbowed by the girl sitting beside her. "Of course, he does, silly! All princes live in castles."

"Yes, he did." Cedric continues. "One day, he meets the most beautiful princess he has ever seen."

The girls chorus a collective "oooo" while the boys start to gag. They all laugh at each other.

"The prince falls in love with her," he stares directly at Cho, "But she won't even give him the time of day."

"Oh, that sucks." One says and then clamps her hand over her mouth. Her friend pinches her. "Sorry!"

The kids laugh again. Cho clears her throat, and decides to continue the story. "What the prince doesn't know is that the princess made a deal with the dragon that lives in the forrest."

The boys start to perk up. Cho looks at all the children, carefully avoiding Cedric's gaze. "She promised that she wouldn't see the prince. In return, the dragon wouldn't kill him."

"Why can't he just fight the dragon?"

"The dragon is this powerful magical being. It can't be killed." Cho tells them. "The princess knows this. That's why she made the bargain."

"That's so romantic." The girls sigh in agreement. Cedric narrows his eyes.

"The princess doesn't believe in the prince." He says. "She should have faith that he could protect them from the dragon."

"The dragon is smart." Cho counters. "The trees and the wind talk to him. He'll find out if the princess breaks her word. The prince shouldn't tempt fate."

"The prince prefers to choose his own destiny, not follow whatever fate deals him."

"The princess thinks the prince should just forget about her and find another princess," Cho says. "There is, after all, a worldful of princesses."

By this time, the boys are getting rowdy, and the girls - who are watching them speak as if they are playing tennis - are getting annoyed with the boys. The kids grab what is left of the soapy pails and start splashing each other, but neither Cedric nor Cho pay attention to them.

"The prince doesn't want any other princess." He says.

"The prince is just stubborn." She says. The girl on her lap quickly scrambles off, and Cho receives a bucketful of water in the face instead. She looks at her drenched top, stands, and tries to shake some of the water off.

"Sorry, Cho!" The kids say and she laughs. They join her laughter. She untucks her shirt and wrings out what she can from the bottom. "I better go change."

She walks off and Cedric tells them to clean up the mess. He hurries after her. When he reaches her, he tugs on her arm. He tries not to stare at where the shirt clings to her body and instead focuses on her face.

"Dragons don't exist," he says.

She stares at a point beyond his shoulder. "Neither do happy endings."


	5. The Date

**A/N:** Oh boy... I didn't realize it was going to be this long... and I'm not even done...

0

It has been two months since he first met her, and Cedric still doesn't understand Cho. Not that he was hoping to figure out the inner workings of the female mind, but the more he learns about Cho in particular, the more he gets confused. He already figured out her cold exterior was just a front, but he doesn't know why she won't just _talk_ to him. Why does she keep pushing him away, when it's painfully obvious how she feels?

_"Please, Cedric! You can't die now. Not when I gave up my life for you."_ Her words echo in his thoughts. He is unsure what she meant by the last part, but the _feeling_ is there - the caring, the worry, the _love_. Is she afraid of love? Afraid that he'd break her heart? He could promise her that it would never happen, but he knows those are just _words_ and she wouldn't believe him anyways.

She keeps her promise, though. And their scheduled date has finally arrived. He takes careful thought into choosing a deep blue shirt that brings out his eyes, ironically matching his mood, and slacks. Even though it is a hot and humid August evening, he wants to dress to impress -as the saying goes- and he wants to convince her of his intentions.

He sees her in the courtyard, standing in the shade of the oak. For a moment, he just stares. She's wearing a white sundress with blue polka-dot butterflies. Her hair and the full skirt of her dress billows in the breeze, and she clasps her hands in front, staring at the gates in front. He steps towards her, extremely tempted to take her hand in his. Instead, he motions towards the gates. "Shall we?"

She nods, smiles slightly but it doesn't reach her eyes. He takes a deep breath as he pushes the gates open. "Just for today, could we just enjoy each other's company?"

He knows he sounds lame, but he continues. "I mean, not worry about things like.. dragons.. and just have fun."

She nods again. "Sure."

They walk in silence for a while. She glances at his profile and clears her throat. "Are you okay? I mean, from the accident..."

He smiles. "Pretty much. The bruises are almost gone."

"That's good."

A pause settles and he racks his brain for something to say. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He chuckles at the 'grow up' part, and she shyly replies. "A pediatrician."

"Really? That's great."

"Do you think so?"

"Sure." He smiles. "You're wonderful with kids. You have a big heart."

"Thanks." She smiles. "What about you?"

"I think I have a big heart too." He says and she laughs. She playfully bumps him in the arm.

"I meant, what do you want to do? After you leave St. Agnes'."

"I'm not sure." He says. "Maybe become an architect, or environmental engineer, or just get a pilot license and just fly..."

"Decisions, decisions." She teases and he grins.

"I won't have to think about it seriously for a couple years. Maybe after a few classes at Oxford, I'll be able to decide which field I want to study." They reach a small plaza with small streets veering in different directions.

"Speaking of decisions, would you like to try this place?" He indicates a cozy pizzeria on the corner of the street. "There's also an Indian restaurant further up, and a typical English pub a block that way."

"This looks nice." She looks at the pizzeria, and they enter. A candle melted in wine bottle and a single flower poised in a vase set their table. It screams simplicity and Cedric groans inwardly.

"What?" Cho asks, surprising him.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" She tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Cedric smiles in the shadows.

"I was hoping to take you to a more romantic place." Cedric grows wistful. "To woo you."

Cho's laughter chimes like bells. "I thought we were supposed to have fun."

"Wooing you is fun."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"No, I'm not." Cedric gives her an exaggerated wounded innocent expression, and she laughs again. "Ok, it hasn't been _fun_ per se, but it has been challenging."

"So, I'm a challenge now, hmm?"

"I meant that in a good way." He grins. "But I think I finally know the _real_ you."

"Ah." She fingers the rim of her water glass. "And would the real me like being wooed in a more romantic place?"

He thinks about it. "Maybe for your birthday... or an anniversary of sorts..."

She smiles and they briefly turn to give the waiter their orders. A pause settles as the waiter leaves. She stares at the flower on the table. "You are right about that. But this place is nice for a first date."

He fingers his collar and unbuttons the top two buttons. "By 'first', does that mean there will be a second?"

She tilts her head to the side and smiles. "I believe the agreement was only if my feelings for you change..."

"And they haven't?" He looks crestfallen. "Is there something about me that is unattractive to you? I'm willing to change..."

She gives an incredulous look. "Cedric, really... You said you wanted to just have fun..."

"We will, once I convince you to be my girlfriend." He says with much earnest. He looks at her with serious and yet eager eyes. "So... is it my looks? Should I cut my hair? Grow it longer? Get highlights? Do you like redheads better?"

"Cedric..." Cho pauses as the waiter brings their entree. "You look fine."

"Am I too tall? I can slouch. Or do you think I'm too thin? I can eat more protein and bulk up. I..."

"Are you fishing for a compliment?" She sighs. "You are incredibly handsome, Cedric. Gorgeous, in fact. Much prettier than me."

"No, I'm not. You're beautiful." He says. He stares at the tablecloth. "But you're not attracted to me, is that it?"

"Cedric." Cho tilts her head to the side and almost touches the wall. "I _am_ attracted to you."

"Then it must be my personality." He looks away. "There are times when I know I..."

"Cedric." Cho interrupts him. "Why me?"

He looks up at her, slightly startled. She turns serious. "Of all the girls, why choose me?"

"Because you're beautiful. And smart. And kind." A wry smile appears on his face. "And you don't put up with my crap."

"But I was _mean_ to you."

"Just a little." He shrugs. "I could tell you were just being... defensive. And it was fun getting under your skin."

She laughs and his smile turns serious. He stares at the flower and then at her. "It's hard to explain love."

"You love me?" Her eyes widen slightly.

"Yes." He inches closer to her.

"And... you're... willing to change for me?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Anything you want." He covers her hand with his. "If you'll have me."

She lifts her hand slightly, her fingertips touching the edges of his. Slowly, her fingers intertwine with his and he feels his heart skip a beat. She looks like she's debating a thought as she stares at their hands.

"When I said my feelings hadn't changed," she says slowly, "I spoke the truth. What I didn't tell you was what my feelings were."

She swallows her hesitation. "I've loved you for a long time..."

She looks at him and tries to lighten the seriousness of the mood. "So, if you could make me hate you, then I'd be obligated to go out with you again."

He laughs and squeezes her hand. "What if I just promise that I won't go looking for dragons? Then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Cedric, I don't..."

"Cho, we both don't know what the future holds." He says. "But I'd rather live a day being in love with you then years without."

She smiles and he sees her eyes brighten with that thought. He grins. "If it'll make you feel better, you can always be mean to me whenever we're together."

She laughs. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Pattinson."

"I love you, too, Ms. Leung."


	6. Birthday Surprises

**A/N:** It's going to end soon... I promise...  
**A/N 2:** I put Cedric's birthday in late August, making him a Virgo. Why? Because JKR roughly said Hufflepuff Earth element (Gryffindor Fire; Ravenclaw Air; Slytherin Water), and of the three Earth signs (Capricorn, Taurus, Virgo), Virgo would give him a bday close to the beginning of the school year. And Virgo Virgin/Innocent and that was the symbolic meaning of his death. Sure, he could be a Leo (although Harry is one) or a Libra or any other sign, but Virgo just fit in my mind. (/ramble)

0

Cedric feels so happy he would burst into Broadway songs upon the tree tops if (1) he could actually carry a tune, (2) if the Sisters would allow spontaneous musical outbursts, and (3) if Cho actually let him announce to the school that they were _together_, a couple, going steady, boyfriend/girlfriend, _whatever the hip/down/groovy/cool/sweet term is_... in love.

But, naturally, Cho is a bit shy and since St. Agnes is not too keen on public displays of affection, Cedric reserves his hugs and kisses for empty classrooms and their weekends alone. With innocent eyes, he manages to slip in hand-holding when they're in the courtyard or corridors and an occasional kiss when no one's watching. She always blushes and smiles at him, calls him "giddy" or "feisty" (depending on how ardent he acts), and tells him to "behave". He doesn't mind. She can be as serious as she wants to be, just as long as she loves him, and he knows she does.

She says he has an excuse. His birthday is coming up, and everyone usually gives birthday boys lots of freedom to be _crazy_. Even the Sisters turn a blind eye to his bouts of hyperness. They wouldn't though, if they knew that he had been and continues to sneak into her bedroom late at night. And he thanks the good Sisters daily for giving the older students separate rooms.

_A tap at her window startles Cho, and she turns - surprised since her room is on the second floor- to see Cedric pushing the window farther up so he can enter._

"Cedric!" She is smart enough not to yell, but she whispers just as sternly. She crosses her room, looks out her window at the tree (guesses correctly), and then back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure there were no dragons under your bed." He tries to look serious as he kneels and checks the floor. She raises an eyebrow, but covers her laughter with her hand.

"All clear?"

"Yup." He smiles. "But I should stay here. Just to make sure you're protected."

"Oh?"

"You never know when they could appear." He tries not to stare at the shadows of her curves under her over-sized shirt. She tiptoes up to give him a kiss.

"I thought you told me that dragons don't exist."

"I said that, didn't I?" He kisses the tip of her nose before whispering in her ear. "Well... if I tell you the truth... will you promise not to laugh?"

"Okay."

"I'm afraid of the dark." He says. Her smile grows.

"Well, in that case, you better stay." She pushes him down on her bed and crawls under the covers with him. As she flicks off the light, she kisses his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

He smiles into her hair and cuddles close. Before dawn, he always leaves lest they get in trouble.

Some nights, they do more than just cuddle, but he is not the 'kiss and tell' type and he protects her reputation and their privacy with every fiber of his being. He loves her, and he doesn't get tired of saying it, nor of hearing it, especially when the midnight moon shines through her window and she glows underneath him.

His birthday wraps up the last of the August birthdays, and marks the end of the summer. The students are simply happy for any reason to throw a party - or an organized festivity as the Sisters say - and the merry buzz around St. Agnes grows. The younger children enthusiastically display their artwork in the dining hall, and help with the other decorations. The older students are in charge of the refreshments and music (which have to go through the Sisters' screening). While Rebecca and Ken worry about the songlists, Cho busies herself in the kitchen.

Cedric smiles as he enters, carrying a couple bags of groceries. He has never smiled so consistently before that his cheeks are sore, but he doesn't care. He gives Cho a peck on her temple as she cuts stacks of sandwiches into triangles. "The craziest thing happened to me on my way home from the market."

"What?" She pulls a plate down from the cupboard.

"Some guy kept jumping up and down -well, maybe not quite jumping- but he was really excited. He kept saying, 'you're alive, you're alive.'"

Cedric jumps himself, startled by the plate shattering on the kitchen floor. He looks at Cho, who looks unusually pale. "Are you okay?"

"It must've just slipped out of my hands." She mumbles. She stoops down to gather the broken pieces and Cedric quickly pulls out a broom and pan.

"Here. Let me." Cedric sweeps the remaining shards. They dump the plate into the trash and wash their hands. He pulls down another plate and sets it on the counter. Cho gives a half-smile as her thanks and resumes cutting. She swallows. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah." Cedric reaches into the first bag and pulls out loaves of bread. He chuckles. "He said his name was Finch - or was it Fitch? - no, something like Finch-Finch..."

"Finch-Fletchley." Cho supplies in a quiet voice. Cedric raises an eyebrow but shrugs.

"Yeah, and he kept calling me, 'Diggory'. He said he couldn't wait to tell Professor Dumberstore - no, Bumblebore - no, Drummersore - _whatever_. He couldn't wait to tell some professor. He looked like he just won the lottery or something." Cedric laughs. "Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah." Cho moves the plates to another counter, and starts a new plate. "So... what did you tell him?"

"Oh, just that he was mistaken." Cedric shrugs. "But he kept insisting, kept saying 'Merlin, you're alive.' Between you and me though, I thought he was an egg short of a tray. What do you think? Do you think I look like a Merlin Diggory?"

Cho laughs and the color returns to her cheeks. "Cedric suits you just fine."

She sweeps the crumbs into the sink. "Do you think we have enough food?"

Cedric glances around. Bags of chips, pretzels, and candy line one wall. A vegetable tray and dip, and mounds of cut sandwiches fill the counter-tops. "This looks like enough for me. But what will everyone else eat?"

She laughs and throws the dish towel at him. "After we fatten you up, we plan on sticking an apple in your mouth and roasting you over an open pit."

"Sounds good. As long as the dying man gets a last request." He grins, and pulls her over to him by her waistband.

"And what's that?"

"I get to have you for dessert." He kisses her fully on the lips. She smiles into his mouth.

"Sister Margarita could walk in any minute." She tells him as she kisses his ear. She fingers his lips. "And I still have to shower and change for your party."

He grins. "Can I help you scrub your back?"

She looks as if she's giving it serious thought. A smile forms again, and she leads him out. "Only if I can scrub yours..."

0

Several hours pass before the younger children have been sent to bed and the party gets into full swing. There is music and dancing (though everyone is careful not to show much gyration in front of the circulating chaperone), and everyone is chatting and laughing. Cedric looks away as Ken starts another joke that he has heard before, and scans the room for Cho.

"Hey, Karen." He talks to the girl next to the punch. "Have you seen Cho lately?"

"She said she was going to get more snacks." Karen smiles. He waits a few minutes but when he still doesn't see Cho floating around, he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sarah." He passes another girl carrying a bowl full of chips. "Is Cho in there?"

"Nope." She shakes her head. "She said she was going to the restroom."

"Ah." Cedric nods. He busies himself with a cup of punch, thanking his friends when they say, "Happy Birthday!" and clap him on the back. A few more minutes pass and he slips outside for a breath of fresh air. He walks down the corridor to the nearest lavatories, but only a few crickets respond to his steps. Maybe he just missed her. He walks back, catching a shadow flicker out of the corner of his eye.

"Cho!" He calls out, smiling. She's crouched behind a pillar, looking at the opposite direction. When he calls her name, she straightens and turns. His smile fades as he notices that she's changed from her dress to jeans and a tee. A knapsack sits on her shoulder, and a pasted smile aligns her face.

"Hey, Cedric." She says, gaining her voice.

"What are you doing?"

She looks conflicted, unsure of what to say. She swallows. "I have to leave, Cedric."

"What? Why?" At first, he thinks she's joking, but the way she's acting makes him believe otherwise.

She steps up to him and kisses him on the cheek. "It's something I have to do. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

She turns away, and he grabs her arm. "I'm coming with you."

Surprise lights her face. Before she can argue, he sternly tells her, "You're not leaving without me."

"Cedric..."

"Cho, I'm not going to lose you." He says. "Give me five, ten minutes to pack my stuff, and I'll meet you at the gates."

"Cedric..."

"And don't for one second think you're going without me. Because I _will_ follow."

"Ten minutes, Cedric." She says. "Not a second more."

He hurries, stuffs his essentials into a backpack, and true to his word, returns in the allotted time. Shadows dim the entryway, and she is nowhere to be seen. "Cho?"

She emerges from behind the brush. "Cedric, are you sure about this? For all you know, I could be a crazed lunatic."

"You might be a crazed lunatic, but you're _my_ crazed lunatic." He says. "And yes, I'm sure. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I'm not giving that up without a fight."

She looks touched. "I love you, too."

She opens the gates a crack and slips through. He follows her in silence, as she walks through the small streets, navigating like a pro. He suspects (and would be quite right) that she had planned her escape a while ago, and is not so surprised when they wind up at the train station. He is surprised when she asks for two tickets to Cornwall. "Cornwall?"

"I'd choose America if we had passports." Cho says.

"Why not Gretna Green?"

"Scotland?" Cho shakes her head. "That would be the first place they'd look."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I... I can't tell you." Cho hesitates.

"If we go to Gretna Green, we'd be marry before _they_ would have any say in the matter."

"Marriage isn't the issue." She says, then realizes what he just said. "Cedric?"

He chuckles and runs a nervous hand across his hair. "Sorry, that's not exactly how I planned to propose."

She kisses him, but still buys the tickets for Cornwall. They make their way to the platform and board the train. After they find an empty cabin and settle in, she snuggles next to him and he places his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more..."

"That's all right." He kisses her softly. "I understand."

As she drifts to sleep, he pulls out the note she had placed under his door. He rereads it before folding it back into his pocket. He kisses her forehead, its three words drifting into the back of his mind, as he closes his eyes.

_The dragon knows._


	7. Bittersweet Love

**A/N:** The end is finally near. (whew)  
**A/N 2:** FYI - side note - Gretna Green (in Scotland) is famous for its Old Blacksmith's Shop where many runaway marriages were performed. Currently, the minimum age for marriage without parental consent in Scotland is 16. (England is 16 with consent, 18 without.) I learned this from Wikipedia and reading historic romance novels ;).  
**A/N 3:** "Memoria Revoco" is latin for "memory recover". Just made the spell up. (shrug)

0

Early the next morning, they reach Cornwall and Cho buys a newspaper from the station's newsstand. She digs into her pack, pulls out two smooshed croissants, and hands one of them to Cedric. He gives her an amused look as they sit on a bench.

"I see you're well prepared."

Cho gulps down her bite and shrugs. "I had actually only packed for _one_ but since you decided to tag along..."

"And miss out on all the fun?"

"Have I told you how stubborn you are?"

"_Persistent._" He corrects her and grins. She rolls her eyes and flips to the classifieds.

"So what's the plan?"

"Find some lodging, maybe a youth hostel, and a job." Her eyes methodically scan each ad. She looks up, guilt on her face. "Cedric, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"As you pointed out before, _I_ am the one who decided to come. You didn't drag me."

"But you could be finishing your A levels and getting ready for Oxford." She waves around at the scenery. "Not here, far from London, and everyone else you know."

"I want to be with you, Cho." Cedric takes her hand in his. He gives her a lop-sided smile and reaches into his pocket. "The place really doesn't matter to me... although I would've preferred Gretna Green."

"I didn't know you liked Scotland so much."

"Not Scotland itself per se, but Gretna Green does have a nice old blacksmith's shop I'd like to visit." He winks. He pulls out a carefully wrapped box and hands it to her. "I was going to give you this last night, sort of a 'Happy Birthday' present, but I never had the chance."

"But yesterday was your birthday, not mine."

"True, but I didn't know you on your birthday. So, how could I have given it to you then?" She gives him an incredulous look, but slowly pull the ribbons off. Her eyes widen when she opens it to find a silver promise ring.

"I love you, Cho." He tells her, and slips it on her finger. Cho throws herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. His smile grows when she whispers, "I love you, too" in his ear.

0

True to form, Cho finds them lodging and employment in the city of Truro, comfortably within walking distance of each other. She will work as a waitress at the cafe next door to the hostel, and he as part of the maintenance crew of the hostel itself. It surprises him, though, that she tells their landlady that her name is "Katie" and he is her husband, "Robert".

"Robert Pattinson?" He asks her as they unpack in their room.

"Your Gretna Green idea inspired me. If we pretend to be married, they won't give us grief about sharing a room and saving on rent."

"I don't mind about the marriage part, but 'Robert'?" He falls back on the bed. "Might as well call me 'Merlin Diggory'."

He laughs but she doesn't look as amused. He pulls her down to his side. She bites her lip, and doesn't look into his eyes. Instead, she stares at his chin. "It's so _they_ won't find us."

He studies her face, but doesn't say a word. She sits up, as the words form. She wants to tell him _everything_ but she knows she can't. So, she spins as much truth as she can into her tale. "There are... these people... from my past. From before... the fire."

He straightens. His eyes register a glimmer of light, as if the pieces are falling into place. "The dragon?"

She nods hesitantly. "They're after me. And I can't tell the police. I have no proof. And if I tell them, my name and picture will be posted... and _they_ will find me."

He pulls her to him. She sighs into his chest. "You are so stubborn. If you had just stayed at St. Agnes, and let me go..."

"Cho, listen to me." His voice is serious. He tilts her chin up, so he can look her in the eyes. "No one has ever loved me as much as you do. And I love you so much it hurts."

He pauses as the words sink in. "This is where I want to be. With you. And I will never let you go."

He wipes the tears from her face and kisses her deeply. "I will protect you."

_And I you,_ she echoes in her heart.

0

The week progresses without much incident... well, except for the laundry mix-up when Cedric didn't realize there was a red sock left in the washer (the hostel said they'd try to use the pink linens for the girls' floors). Cho is always exhausted after work, and complains about the forty-year-old males that make passes at her. This causes Cedric to turn into over-protective mode, but she makes him laugh when she says those males would make more passes at _him_ if they switch jobs. She says the tips are good, and maybe they could save up to get an apartment. He counters that they should save up for a small wedding first, and she playfully smacks him in the arm for his unromantic proposals. He tells her that he is simply getting her used to the idea first, because when he does propose for real, he wants her to say yes. She grins, and tells him not to bet on it, and he tickles her until she concedes. She will say yes when the time is right, and he kisses her to seal the promise.

Slowly, Cho's fears start to disappear. A day passes. Then another. Soon, September slips in and she realizes that maybe _they_ won't find him. Hogwarts should be starting soon, and that means Justin and the other muggle-born students would be gone, and no one would be able to accidentally run into him. And then they would be safe.

But she should know, as she has often learned, that fate has a strange way of pushing and pulling the strings of their lives. She should know that no matter what she did, _they_ would eventually find him. After all, she wasn't a witch anymore. She had no powers; she could not become his secret keeper; she could not shield him from their eyes.

When she returns home one afternoon, she hears voices in the common room. It is a bit unusual since the hostel is practically empty due to the off-season for tourists. She walks up to the room, each step growing shakier as a sinking feeling settles in her stomach.

"You _ARE_ Cedric Diggory!" Amos Diggory practically shakes the young man senseless. Cedric breaks away from his grasp.

"And you, sir, are sadly mistaken." Cedric says in a serious voice. "My name is Robert Pattinson. I'm sorry if you think I look like your lost son, and you do have my condolences, but I am not who you think I am."

"He believes he is... who he says he is." Dumbledore speaks in his usual quiet manner.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your father!" Amos points out. "And she is your mother!"

Mrs. Diggory is already in tears, mixed joy, relief, sadness, questions. When Cedric shakes his head in the negative, she bursts into more tears and Cedric feels guilty. He kneels to her. "I'm really sorry, ma'am. I truly am. But I'm not your son."

"This is all YOUR doing!" Amos accuses Mr. Chang, who patiently sits on the side. Mrs. Chang looks numb to the entire situation, as her own emotions mirror Mrs. Diggory's under her calm facade. Mr. Chang stands up as Amos continues. "It is YOUR daughter's fault!"

"How can YOU say that?" Mr. Chang's usual pleasant voice grows irritated. "She brought HIM back to life!"

"She BOTCHED the entire thing!" Amos screams. "He doesn't REMEMBER! He's INCOMPLETE!"

He grabs Cedric again, who is a bit stunned by all the arguing, and shakes him again. "Come on, boy! You're a wizard! You have to remember at least that!"

"You're all crazy!" Cedric tells them, and breaks away from Amos again. "There are no such things as wizards and witches, unicorns and dragons..."

His voice trails off as he realizes the words shared between Cho and these people.

"You are CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Amos practically screams again. Cho rushes in, places herself between the two men, and blocks Cedric from Amos' tirade.

"Leave him alone!" Cho yells back. "He doesn't KNOW you! He doesn't need to! Let him live his LIFE!"

"This is all YOU!" Amos grabs her instead. "He only remembers YOU! No one else! Just YOU! You selfish, little..."

Cedric pulls Amos by the shoulder and slugs him. Amos stares, bewildered, at the blood he wipes from his mouth. Cedric's gray eyes flash angrily. "Don't you _ever_ consider finishing that sentence."

He looks down at Cho; his heart wrenches when he sees the tears in her eyes. His eyes blaze at their parents. "If you will excuse us, as you are upseting my wife, Katie, we will take our leave."

"You two are MARRIED!" Both Mr. Diggory and Mr. Chang raise their voices in unison.

"In every sense that counts." Cedric narrows his gaze.

"Robert..." Cho brushes her fingertips against his hands, softening his anger. Cedric still glares at Amos. Cho touches his cheek and murmurs, "Cedric... please go upstairs. I need to speak with them..."

"I'm not leaving you, Cho." He tells her with a determined look.

"Cedric, _please_..." She begs.

"Let him stay!" Amos commands. "He deserves to know the TRUTH!"

"Cho..." Mrs. Chang rises and takes a tentative step. She wraps her arms around her daughter. "How I have missed you..."

"I'm sorry, mama." Cho says in a small voice. She hugs her mother, closing her eyes in the short reprieve.

"Don't coddle her!" Amos grows impatient. He points at Cedric. "What did you do to him? Why doesn't he remember?"

Cedric continues to glare at him. Cho is hesitant, looking at her parents and at his, and at Dumbledore who remains quietly situated in a corner. "He can't remember... because he's not supposed to..."

"You signed the Contract?" Dumbledore asks. It is more of a statement than a question, and she confirms his suspicions with a small nod.

"You don't remember me?" Mrs. Diggory approaches Cedric. "You don't remember your childhood? Auntie Emma's caramel clusters? The first time you picked up your father's wand and accidentally turned the cat purple? How floo powder makes you sneeze? The first day you rode a broom and chased poor Cody up and down the street?"

"Your first day at Hogwarts? Being made Seeker in your third year? How excited you felt when you were made Captain of your quidditch team? How honored you felt being chosen as Prefect? Being TriWizard Champion?" Amos bombards him with questions.

"No, he doesn't remember! He can't!" Cho pleads with them. "Can't you just be happy that he's _alive_?"

"Cho, come home with us." Mr. Chang tells his daughter. "We can let them sort this all out amongst themselves."

"I can't." Cho cries. "I'm sorry, mum, dad. My powers are gone."

"What?"

"I'm not a witch anymore." She tells them.

"You gave up your powers... for _him_?" Mr. Chang's voice raises a notch.

"It was part of the Contract." Cho feels small, but dignified. "I _had_ to."

"To hell with whatever contract you're talking about." Amos pulls out his wand. "I will _make_ him remember."

"No!" Cho screams. She pushes Cedric down as Amos delivers, "_Memoria Revoco_."

The spell hits Cho in the back and Cedric screams, startled by the flash of white and blue. "Cho!"

And suddenly, he remembers... everything. The love in the room is not unified; the memories cram into his mind, arguing which are real and which are not. St. Agnes becomes a big blur, and he remembers a flash of burning green. His parents, Hogwarts, the Quidditch World Cup, the Tournament, yellow and black, butterflies and rainbows, _everything_ is swirled and mixed in his mind. But his love and his memories of _her_ remain constant.

The white light disappears and the adults (with the exception of Dumbledore) look stunned. Cedric picks Cho up and cradles her in his arms.

She coughs as her body starts turning translucent. "I wanted to protect you."

The scroll, the Contract, materializes beside her hand. "It was the only way to bring you back."

The tears fall freely and Cho looks apologetic to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory as well as her parents. "I'm sorry. The only way he could live again was to be free of his past, free of his memories. I tried to stay away from him. I wanted to, but he wouldn't let me..."

She gives Cedric a half-smile. "Have I told you how stubborn you are?"

"Persistent." He corrects and brushes the bangs off her face. "Come on, Cho. You can fight the Contract. Don't let it win. Don't let it take you."

"Ever the optimist." She chuckles, and coughs again. "I love you, Cedric Diggory."

She closes her eyes and breathes in his warmth. His own body starts to fluctuate in a haze of yellow and green. He reaches for the scroll, and opens it. He turns to his father. "Accio wand!"

The wand flies through the air and lands in his hand. He gives his parents a bittersweet smile. "The contract doesn't say anything about using what remains of my own life to save hers."

All sets of eyes widen as he signs the contract. The scroll disappears and he places the wand down. He kisses Cho for the last time. "I love you, Cho Chang. I always will. Never forget that. Never forget me."

And his body fades into nothingness.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** An epilogue of sorts...

0

"Will she remember any of this?" Mrs. Chang tucks the sleeping form of her daughter into bed and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore says as they exit her room. Cho's parents take a last look at their daughter before closing the door.

"The contract had a multitude of layers, memory charms upon memory charms." He explains as Mrs. Chang pours out the tea. They sit quietly in the Chang home, exhausted by the day's events. The Diggorys had declined their invitation, which was understandable under the circumstances, but Dumbledore stayed to give them some sort of closure.

"Love can be just as powerful as magic." He continues. "Hers tried to give Cedric a second life, and for a short time, she succeeded. But she did not factor in your love for her, nor his parents for him. The memory charm weakened under all of this, and the contract was broken."

"But she is alive."

"Cedric was quite a remarkable young wizard, and even a remarkable muggle this time around. And he loved your daughter very much." Dumbledore's voice softens. "He couldn't have known the details of the contract, yet he understood its underlying meaning. The meaning of undying love. And he entered a contract of his own. He gave up his life for hers."

"And she will never know?"

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly. "The last memory charm will change her memories of this summer into a fading dream. One that will slip into nothingness by the time she boards the Hogwarts train. She will only remember the feeling of his love."

End


	9. Into the Sunset

The Contract part 9 (or perhaps, part 7.1)

**A/N:** Dedicated to those who like happier endings or couldn't bear the thought of Cedric dying (again). Forgive me for using the old "it was all a dream" excuse, but since they have no magic powers, I couldn't use a time-turner; and besides, using a time-turner would make the plot a bit more complicated – not to mention, I'd have to write part 7.2, 7.3, 7.4, and so on... ;).

0

Cho's scream startles Cedric. He quickly pulls her closer, rests her head on his shoulder, and strokes her back. "Shh..." His voice is quiet and soothes her nerves. "It was just a bad dream."

She can't help but continue crying. Everything seemed so _real_. _They_ had found them; he had died _again_; and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She blinks against his shirt, murmuring an apology for getting him wet.

He smiles. His words are soft against her forehead, his tousled hair glinting from the morning sun. "Maybe I can make you feel better."

As the train winds in and out of a tunnel, he pulls out a small package from his pocket. She looks at him surprised when he sets her on the bench and goes on bended knee in front of her. "I wanted it to be more romantic..."

She pulls the ribbons off the package and opens the box. His words warm her heart. "Will you marry me?"

"Cedric..." Her tears start again and she bats them away with the back of her hand. He takes the ring from the box and slips it onto her finger. She hugs him fiercely almost knocking him into the parallel bench.

His smile lights his eyes and he rises, taking her with him. He sits back down and draws her into his lap. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Maybe we should go to Gretna Green, like you wanted..." She whispers into his ear.

His eyes sparkle. "Seriously?"

"If you still want to..."

"Of course, I do." His grin spreads from ear to ear.

"Um... the thing is..." She bites her lip. "After buying those two tickets to Cornwall, I only have enough money for one ticket to Gretna Green now. So... you could go ahead and meet me there."

He raises his eyebrows, a smirk crossing his face. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Ms. Leung?"

"Of course not." She hides her smile. "I'm just being reasonable. You could go first and once I work long enough to pay for a second ticket..."

She never finishes her train of thought as he tickles her mercilessly. She tries to wiggle away, but his fingers always find her ribs. Soon, she finds herself under him as he glowers at her from above. "Tell me you love me."

"And if I don't?"

His eyes glint mischievously. "Then I'll have to find other ways to convince you that you do."

He nibbles at her neck as his fingers slip under her shirt. She pushes at his shoulders. "Cedric! Someone could walk in any minute!"

"Not when I locked the door." He grins. "All I have to do is draw the shades."

"We'll be in Cornwall in less than an hour!"

"That's more than enough time..." He lowers his mouth onto hers. She threads her fingers into his hair and pulls his head away.

"Okay, okay. I love you." She says breathlessly. "Satisfied?"

He stares at her lips and recaptures them. "Not anymore."

How he manages to pull the shades down and keep his mouth on hers she may never figure out. But the gentle buzz of the train and soft rhythm of his hips keep her in a blissful daze. When the train slows to a stop, he licks his lips and smoothes the lines of her jeans back into place.

"You're incorrigible." She laces her fingers through his as they step off the train.

"I know." He grins. At the ticket counter, he purchases two fares for Gretna Green himself, giving her a wink and explaining that even if she didn't have the money, he did. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I guess that means I'm stuck with you." She sighs, and pretends to look irritated. His smile is infectious though, and she finds herself smiling as they board the next train.

0

She looks at her reflection, wondering what her mother would think, what Marietta would say, to the fact that she is getting married today. She is wearing the white dress from their first date and a ring of daisies crowns her head. She looks... pretty, she thinks. Not quite a blushing bride, but perhaps that is due to the knots in her stomach. _You're too young. You have your whole life ahead of you._ That's what they would say. But they don't know... that life is short... and she wants to be happy... if only for a little while.

And whatever she did, he would be there. He made that perfectly clear. She tried to protect him from _her_. But he wouldn't let her leave. He wouldn't give her up. He said he was happy.. that he _is_ happy. Happier than he has ever felt. And she couldn't take that away from him.

She scribbles her signature to end her letter, looking one last time at its contents. Her reasons, her explanations, _everything_ is in there. As she moves to the window, she takes a deep breath. An owl sits in the glen mere paces away from the blacksmith's shop.

"Hello." She calls. "I know you don't normally speak to muggles... but would you do me a favor? Would you deliver this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts?"

The owl flies to the windowsill and whoots softly. It raises its leg in response. Cho smiles and ties the note to its leg. She strokes its feathers and softly says, "Thank you."

The owl flies away, and she turns to pick up a bouquet of daisies and baby's breath. She could run, she knows. She could climb over the window and grab the next train to Wales, before he even realized. But she doesn't. She doesn't want to run anymore.

0

From the moment he watches her walk the few steps down the aisle to the moment she says "I do", he feels as if he has been holding his breath in anticipation, in worry, in disbelief. But when he kisses her and the minister pronounces them "husband and wife", all of that disappears and he feels he can breathe again.

It feels as if he had been waiting his whole life for this. He knows that sounds rather cliche and unrealistic, but he can't help it. He only remembers vague images and feelings of his parents, and he only feels the mutual bonds of friendship and love with his fellow orphans at St. Agnes. But it wasn't until Cho entered his life when he started to _want_, to _need_. To be seen as more than just the "pretty boy" or the "good-natured pal". To be _known _as Cedric Pattinson, faults and all.

And Cho _knows_ him, even more than he knows himself, and it's scary. And the fact that she is so modest, and unaware of the effects of her actions makes him love her more...

"_Cedric, why me? I'm a boring girl. I like to study. I'm a nerd, for goodness sake. If I were you, I'd find someone more exciting_!"

"_It's a good thing you're not me then, because I happen to have a thing for nerds_."

"_Do you know how infuriating you are?_"

"_Only to you, darling."_

"_You're impossible."_

"_But you love me anyways."_

She couldn't refute that, and Cedric grins at the memory. After they sign the license, he leads her to a little bed and breakfast in Gretna Green, a little honeymoon cottage near the blacksmith's shop. Her eyes widen at the surroundings.

"Cedric, we can't afford this..."

"Cho..." He wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to her forehead. "I couldn't give you a fairytale wedding, but I can at least give you a wonderful honeymoon."

"Cedric..."

"I have money, a small fund from my parents." He explains.

"But that was for Oxford... or Cambridge..." His thumb strokes her bottom lip.

"You underestimate me, Mrs. Pattinson." He smiles as the words ring in his ears. He leads her inside and pulls out a key. "Let's worry about the future tomorrow. Tonight, nothing else matters. Just you... and me."

He picks her up and carries her over the threshold, just as tradition dictates. It is a lovely room, decorated in a quaint floral design that Cho knows Cedric would only tolerate for her. His kiss is warm and deep as he sets her on the bed... but he must sense a little hesitation in her response because he pulls away. He kisses her on the cheek, and tells her he will get her some water from downstairs.

After he leaves, she makes her way to the window, trying to release her nerves. It isn't like she doesn't love him or that she's afraid of physical intimacy. But she wonders if her parents or his will burst in any minute and take everything away.

An owl flies up to her, almost startling her. Cho blinks in surprise, and unties the note on its leg. Written are three words, words that dissolve all the knots in her stomach with its simplicity. The owl flies away and she feels a flutter in her heart as Cedric reappears and kisses her neck. She turns to him and returns his kiss with more passion and feeling than she has ever revealed. It marvels him and send his spirits soaring.

As he carries her back to the bed, a gentle breeze carries the note out of the room. Its message has been received. And as it flutters in the wind, it carries all her worries away.

_The dragon understands._


	10. Understanding Love

The Contract part 10 (aka... another epilogue)

**A/N:** The story could go on and on... i.e. what if other muggle-born wizards discovered them? Right now, though, this is going to be _the end_. I hope you all liked it... even with this alternate ending.

0

Days pass, months pass, a year passes. Cho and Cedric have successfully taken their A levels, and have passed their university entrance exams. It is no surprise, of course, as both were exceptionally bright to begin with. They manage to juggle school, part time jobs, and marriage with a matter of maturity and ease that their peers either disbelieve or wonder about.

There is one day that Cho remembers fondly, with a sense of serenity and happiness. In the beginning though, she nearly had a panic attack...

It was a cool autumn afternoon. Cho had no classes that day, so she had chosen to work a full eight-hour shift at a cafe near the university. As she stepped up to her umpteenth table with coffee pot in hand, she nearly spilled all of its contents on herself when she saw her patrons.

There sat her parents, with warm smiles, which only brightened when she arrived.

"May... may I take... your order?" Cho almost sputtered. She was shaking so hard, she had to use both hands to pour them two cups of coffee.

"Do you have pecan pie?" Mrs. Chang asked. When Cho nodded, she smiled. "Then, two pieces, please."

She hurried away, stopping sporadically to refill cups along the way. Behind the counter, she took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't run, that it wouldn't help even if she tried. She forced a smile onto her face and grabbed two pieces of pie. _Hope for the best_.

As she carefully set the plates in front of them, Mrs. Chang reached out to squeeze her hand. "Is he treating you well, daughter?"

Cho blinked in surprise. She smiled genuinely. "Yes, he is."

"Do you need anything from us?" Her father asked.

"I... I don't think so." The tension lifted from her shoulders. "I think we're doing fine."

"That's good." Her mother patted her hand. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, please let us know."

"Thank you." Cho smiled. She returned to her other customers, not having much time to speak with them more. When they had left, she was stunned by the one hundred pound-note sitting beside the loose change for their snack. Tears filled her eyes, and she whispered an "I love you too" to her father and mother, confident that they would hear her wherever they went.

A moment later, Cedric almost startled the dickens out of her when he grabbed her and spun her around the cafe. She laughed at his display, removed her apron, and waved good-bye to the other waitresses. He pulled her excitedly along the sidewalk to the nearby park, his enthusiasm growing with each step.

"You'll never guess what." He said as he spun her around again, more freely on the lush grass.

"What?"

"My parents left me a flat! Right here in the city!" His words tripped over themselves. "I don't know why the Sisters at St. Agnes never mentioned it. Maybe because it's in a trust until I turn 21. Sure, that's still two years away, but imagine it! Our very own _home_!"

"That's great!" Cho became lost in thought as she tried to figure out how that could've happened. She didn't have much time to think as he lifted her again.

"More than just great. It's wonderful!" He spun her and pulled her to him, all the while laughing. She laughed with him.

When he finally set her down, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her squarely on the mouth. His grin was contagious as they walked across the park to their apartment. Cho returned his smile, her eyes widening as she caught sight of his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory walking from the opposite direction.

As they passed, they exchanged glances. Mrs. Diggory smiled just as warmly as her own mother did. Mr. Diggory winked at her. Cho's smile lit her eyes and she squeezed Cedric by his waist. She looked over her shoulder, giving them a nod as they disappeared from view. Her smile broadened. It was the moment she had wanted from the beginning, the moment she had been scared to dream about.

They _did_ understand.

End.


End file.
